bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Danielle Murphree
|hometown = Tuscaloosa, AL|occupation = Nurse|Currently1 = Jury Member|TwitterUserName = DanielleAlexisM|InstagramUserName = daniellealexism}} was a HouseGuest on Big Brother 14. Danielle was a member of Team Dan in the coaches twist. She was evicted by the sole vote of Ian Terry during the season finale, placing 3rd and becoming the final member of the Jury. She was the only juror to vote for Dan to win the game. She was also remembered for her showmance with Shane Meaney. Biography Retrieved from CBS.com Name: Danielle Murphree Age: 23 Hometown: Grant, Ala. (living in Tuscaloosa, Ala.) Occupation: Nurse Three adjectives that describe you: Loving, outgoing and passionate. Favorite Activities: I love to dance. I could do that all day, everyday. I love photography, scrapbooking, working out and swimming. Anything that keeps me active. Most difficult part about living inside the Big Brother house: Being cut off from the outside world and not being able to listen to music or take pictures. Strategy for winning “Big Brother:” To be considered someone that isn't a threat and someone that doesn't seem very smart. The people that are a threat are usually eliminated first. Which past Big Brother cast member did you like most or least: I love Jordan and I can't stand Rachel. Rachel is beyond annoying and fake with her whining and backstabbing. Jordan seemed honest, down to earth and fun. What are you afraid of: I am terrified of snakes, dying young, heights and never finding my true love. What is the accomplishment you are most proud of: Finally graduating Nursing school and passing my NCLEX on the first try. Finish this sentence: My life’s motto is… love everything as if you were about to lose it. What would you take into the house and why: My camera because I love taking pictures; my iPad so I can play games and listen to my music; and my cell phone because I’m a chatterbug and love talking to people. What would you do if “Big Brother” made you famous: Be a happy camper. I guess I would deal with the new challenges that I faced with fame, but I wouldn't hate it. I wouldn't mind being famous.http://www.cbs.com/shows/big_brother/cast/115097/ Player History - Big Brother 14 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History Post Big Brother * Danielle attended the premiere of ''Big Brother 20''. Trivia * Danielle was the last original member of Team Dan remaining in the game before the reset. ** In fact, Danielle was the only original member of Team Dan to survive Week 1. * Danielle was the only female HouseGuest to win a Head of Household competition in Big Brother 14. * Danielle was the first HouseGuest to win HOH and then win the Power of Veto within the same week, twice. Andy Herren from ''Big Brother 15'', Frankie Grande from Big Brother 16 and Paul Abrahamian from ''Big Brother 19'' were the second, third & fourth HouseGuests to accomplish this, respectively. * Danielle won four of the seven competitions won by women in Big Brother 14. * Danielle was the first HouseGuest to veto their own nominations twice in the same season. ** Danielle is the only HouseGuest to veto her own nominee in the Final Four. References Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 14 (US) Contestants Category:Season 14 (US) Jury Members Category:3rd Place